The Woods Aren't Always Scary!
by Softballallthewaybaby
Summary: Random one-shot I wrote in English today! This is my 1st story….EVER! From the mall...to cute boys in the wood. How'd that work? Rated T for kissing.: :P


**A/N: Hey y'all! Softballalltheway here! Thank you so much for reading my story! Ok, so, this is my 1****st**** story, like…EVER! So I know it's not GREAT, but I hope you like it! Please, review! Good, bad, HORRIBLE! Please tell me! Criticism is gladly accepted, anything to make me a better writer! **

**Summary: Random one-shot I wrote in English today! All my friends and I go to the mall…then how did we end up in the woods with a cute boy? Read to find out… please review and help me out. This is my 1****st**** story….EVER!**

The Woods Aren't Always Scary!

_Ugh! ... Gah! I have the biggest headache EVER!_

"Hello? Hello? C'mon now please wake up! Please!" I hear the repetitive pleading from a husky voice I've never heard before. I finally open my eyes only to reveal that I can't see anything! _Why is everything so blurry? Where am I?_ "Oh my gosh! Thank you Lord!" I hear the voice say.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" I rambled while rubbing my eyes. I try to open my eyes again and after a while I could see! I see this handsome teenage boy in front of me! With dirty-blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes, I was mesmerized! _Wow! I've never seen anyone like him. Who is he? Wow! His smile is AMAZING!_

"Shhh. It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you. Shhh" _Aww, he even has a deep country western accent!_ **(A/N Yes! I'm a country girl! Haha)** I tried to sit up but only to flop back down. I never felt the hard ground though. The blonde-haired teen had caught me. As he was laying me back down gently I felt cold grass. _Where am I?_

"Where am I? Why am I so weak?" I asked confused.

"Wow! You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No." I said sheepishly.

"Well I'll explain to y-." I cut him off.

"Where are Stacy, Ashley, Michelle, Rachel, Carly, Kat, Abbie, and Trish?" I asked worried.

"Haha you are more protective of your friends than I thought." I heard chuckle. _He's so cute! Whoa Sam! Focus! Where are the girls?_

"Where. Are. They?" I asked slowly getting louder with every word.

"Calm down! Calm down! They're with my friend Michael. Its ok they're safe! Oh my name is Chris by the way!" Chris informed me. _Why are they with him? Why am I alone? Why aren't we together? Why am I asking myself this? _

"Why aren't they here, with me? Why am I alone? GAH! Why does my head hurt so bad? What happened?" Ugh! I'm so confused!

"Shhh. Shhh. You don't remember anything do you?" Chris asked with worry filling his gorgeous brown eyes. I just simply shook my head and tried sitting up. This time successfully, with Chris's help of course. "Let me explain." And then he started his flashback…

(:***Flashback*** : )

"Me and Michael **(A/N: I wanted to use a bit of dialect here, so I know the grammar isn't correct. Please don't kill me Haha) **saw y'all at the mall. We also saw this…creeper following you with this evil glint in his eyes. He had to be around 45-50 years old. I suggested we keep our distance and watch out for y'all. When y'all went into an empty store we pulled a gun and cornered you. You told your friends to get behind you, which I thought was very cute because you are the smallest, but the bravest, all but one obeyed." At this I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. Blushing because he thought I was cute and brave, and smiling because I knew exactly who disobeyed me. I knew it was Michelle. She is my BESTfriend and wouldn't let anything get close to me. I listened intently as Chris continued. "Me and Michael ran and knocked the gun out of his hand and told your friends to run. You, your friend, me, and Michael all held the guy down until security came. You kept begging…her –." I cut him off again.

"Michelle." He just smiled that brilliant smile and continued.

"-you kept begging Michelle to go, with a lot of resisting, she finally obeyed. She went to catch up with your other friends who were getting security. Before they could get back to us the creeper kicked you to the ground, and you hit your head on a clothes rack, and busted your head. Security finally got to us and they took the creeper away. Me and Michael brought y'all here."

( :***End of Flashback***: )

I looked around after he finished and found that we were in no other than….the woods. "Why here?" I asked.

"Wow! You ask a lot of questions don't you? Haha!" I couldn't help but blush at this. "But, anyway, here because its quiet and I didn't think it would scare you so much when you woke up. That's also why you're alone. I didn't want you to wake up to see your friends scared. Michelle, haha, she is a stubborn little one ain't she?"

"Haha, yes, very! Another reason why we are BESTfriends." He laughed at this.

"Michael had to carry her off!" We both laughed at this! _He's so sweet! He's too cute when he laughs! I may have just met him, but I've never felt like this about anyone! I know love-at-first-sight was real!_ After our laughter died down it was his turn to ask questions. "So… what's your name?"

"Sam … short for Samantha."

"Why'd you shorten it?" My brown-eyed hero asked.

"Well, I'm not girly… AT ALL! Haha! So Sam fit me a bit better!"

"Haha I like it." I blushed and tried to hide my face, but he took his thumb and index finger to lift my chin so I was looking him right in the eyes. _He has the most mesmerizing brown eyes! _I easily got lost in his eyes! He started leaning in, as did I. I know we just met, but we just fit together. Our lips were only centimeters apart when…

"SAM? SAM? *GASP*" _Crap! Michelle! She didn't need to see this!_ This of course made us jump apart. Making both of us frown. But as soon as I turned around seeing Michelle with big blue eyes, her hand covering her mouth, and her inching away slowly, I couldn't help but smile! I stood up quickly, but almost fell because my head still was killing me! My hero caught me and Michelle ran up to me and crushed me in a hug. I of course hugged back and she whispered in my ear.

"Sorry." I simply nodded, and then…

"MICHELLE!"

"C'MON!"

"NO FAIR! WEE CAN'T RUN THAT FAST!"

Many other comments came our way from the sprinting girls and Michael. I just laughed, and we pulled apart.

"You didn't cause trouble now did you, Shelly?" I said with a smile and a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, Sammy!" She said with a mischievous smile. We laughed.

I heard Chris sigh behind me. I could tell he was disappointed. I frowned. I wanted my first kiss! Michelle was the only one that noticed this and said…

"Guys can we go back? I think I forgot something." Everyone nodded and turned to head back. She winked and me and I mouthed a grateful, "Thank you!"

After everyone had gone out of sight, I felt Chris come beside me. He put his arm casually around my shoulder, sending an electric bolt down my spine.

"You have great friends, Sam." I just simply nodded with a big smile on my face. Chris put his hands on my waist and turned me toward him. I felt him slip something in my pocket. I gave him a questionable look, his only reply was a smile. He tugged on my waist into a sweet, slow, shy kiss. I was surprised at first but soon kissed back. My hands went around his neck and I played with the tips of his gorgeous hair! Fireworks exploded behind our eyelids, I know totally cliché, but it felt so great. My first kiss! I saw a flash, and apparently though all this trouble Michelle had kept her camera. Once again we jumped apart blushing, only to find Michelle, again, but this time she had a camera! _Haha. This girl! How did she manage to still have that after she was helping fight off the creeper? Haha, she's amazing!_

"Like I said, you have great friends. Even though, this one," He pointed at Michelle. "Is quite the stubborn one!" Then we see Michael come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped silently just like I did when I felt the spark when Chris touched me. I smiled. Since she was much shorter than Michael, he easily bent his head and kissed her from behind. No, this wasn't Michelle's first kiss, but I think it was probably her best. Their sweet kiss was short and shy. And when they pulled apart they blushed and gazed into each other's eyes!

"What'd I miss, Shelly?" I asked curiously.

"Yah Mike! What about me? Did I miss much?" joked Chris.

They both blushed and nodded, "A lot." They said in unison, smiling. Chris pulled me by the waist again, he must have never let go, so we were face to face, foreheads touching.

"You are truly the cutest, most amazing girl I've eve met." My prince said, making me blush!

"And you will always be my hero!"I replied, closing the gap between us. I was the first to pull away, and Chris pouted. _Awww! Hehe._ I escaped his grip, making him give me the cutest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen! I giggled and ran, but never saw Michelle and Michael. _Hmm. I guess they left to give us a little privacy._ I kept running and giggling, as Chris chased me chuckling.

"Get back her Samantha!" He yelled jokingly!

**A/N: Finished! Hate it? Like it? Love it? Please tell me! That little review button is sad because it's not being pushed enough! **

**Yes, I know this was cheesy, I'm very guilty of being cheesy! As you could see I didn't refer this to any TV Show of Movie because I wanted to share with you what I wrote for English! **

**Thanks again for reading, review!**

**Love ya,**

**Softballallthewaybaby(:**


End file.
